Vehicles operate under variable conditions due to changing operating conditions, such as weather, road grade, speed limit, and traffic. However, under operating conditions such as changes in road grade (e.g. uphill and/or downhill road conditions) or slow/heavy traffic, an engine experiences transient engine operating conditions, which can lead to reduced fuel efficiency of the vehicle.